yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Welcoming some new friends/The Ending with a new beginning
Here is how this ending was the new beginning in Quest for Canterlot. Later, There was welcoming ceremony for Yuna's newest friends. Even the official badges looks like the symbols were Princess Yuna uses. Master Eon: Hooves, Jennifer, Moon Shoes, Silver Fashion, Thunder Storm, Dollar Fancy, Midnight Eclipse, Time Line, Sky Trail, Candy Chiu, Grenda, Phineas Flynn, Ferb Fletcher, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, Baljeet Tjinder, Buford Van Stomm, Irving Du Bois, Django Brown, Bart and Lisa Simpson, Coraline Jones, Wybie Lovat, Norman Babcock, Neil Downe, Eggs, Winnie Portley-Rind, Rudy Kangaroo, JoJo McDodd, Fievel Mousekewitz, Cholena, Stinky, Claudette, Runt, Fleet, Magril, Brent, Agnes, Tom Sawyer, Huckleberry Finn, Becky Thatcher, Amy Lawrence, Sid, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Hyp, Mutt and Nod, Ali, Rhett, Tickles, Tippy, Mo, Shorty, Guido, Gisela, Giselita, Elvis, Bessie and Ben Higgenbottom, Penny Lefcowitz, Portia Gibbons, Gwen Wu, Cro, Pakka, Steamer, Dink, Amber, Shyler, Flapper, Scat, Rolf and Pterrance. On behalf of Princess Yuna for showing great courage, I hear by proclaim you little ones a part of her group. Jennifer: Thank you, Master Eon. Johnson: Yeah, Our daughter has put her heart right into it. Hermione: We're so proud of you. Midnight Storm: Thunder, Take good care of your cousins. Thunder Storm: I will, Mom. Thunderlane: We know you will, Son. Hooves: I'm going in! Princess Cornelia: Good show, Hooves. Silver Fashion: Mom! Dad! Did you see me back there!? Coco Pommel: We sure did. Silver Shill: We're so happy for you. Phineas Flynn: It sure was great to be with our friends again. Ferb Fletcher: And it's all thanks to the Warriors of Virtue. Isabella Garcia-Shapiro: And Po and the Furious Five. Baljeet Tjinder: We were a greater team. Buford Van Stomm: Yeah, But not too great. Django Brown: Exactly, Buford. Irving Du Bois: Just like the good old days, Dipper. Dipper Pines: You said it, Irving. Mabel Pines: And with Candy and Grenda with us too. Homer Simpson: Your Mom and I are so proud of you too. Lisa Simpson: Thanks, Dad. Bart Simpson: You're the best. Homer Simpson: (gets hit in the head by the candle) D'OH! (laughed as Bart did first) Eggs: My Dad is not going to believe this. Kubo: Neither would my parents and my grandfather. Littlefoot: If only my mother were here to see this. Mama Mousekewitz: Fievel, We're so proud of you! Fievel Mousekewitz: Thanks, Mama. Thanks, Papa. Papa Mousekewitz: And if you and Littlefoot trust Princess Yuna, So do we. Princess Luna: We're so proud of you, Yuna. Princess Yuna: Thank you, Mama. Princess Sharon: We knew you would succeed. Princess Solarna: Way to go. Max Goof: Alright, Gilbert. Twilight Sparkle (Human): Now, This is a great ceremony. Princess Celestia: Equestria will always look up to you and your friends compared to Twilight and her friends. Prince Indy: (cooing) Princess Anna: (embracing her big cousin) Princess Celestia: You've done everyone and everypony very proud. Prince Isamu: (embracing his big sister) Princess Luna: Well done, All of you. Everyone looked up to Yuna and her friends. Fireworks were fired up, Just as the sky went dark. Later that night, Yuna wrote on Journal 4 about her Quest for Canterlot. Princess Yuna: (writes on Journal 4) "Dear Journal, It was the biggest adventure yet, Our group as gotten bigger with new members. Their names are Hooves, Jennifer, Moon Shoes, Silver Fashion, Thunder Storm, Dollar Fancy, Midnight Eclipse, Time Line, Sky Trail, Candy Chiu, Grenda, Phineas Flynn, Ferb Fletcher, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, Baljeet Tjinder, Buford Van Stomm, Irving Du Bois, Django Brown, Bart and Lisa Simpson, Coraline Jones, Wybie Lovat, Norman Babcock, Neil Downe, Eggs, Winnie Portley-Rind, Rudy Kangaroo, JoJo McDodd, Fievel Mousekewitz, Cholena, Stinky, Claudette, Runt, Fleet, Magril, Brent, Agnes, Tom Sawyer, Huckleberry Finn, Becky Thatcher, Amy Lawrence, Sid, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Hyp, Mutt and Nod, Ali, Rhett, Tickles, Tippy, Mo, Shorty, Guido, Gisela, Giselita, Elvis, Bessie and Ben Higgenbottom, Penny Lefcowitz, Portia Gibbons, Gwen Wu, Cro, Pakka, Steamer, Dink, Amber, Shyler, Flapper, Scat, Rolf and Pterrance. Before the celebration, Tai Lung, Lord Shen and Kai the Collector escaped from Tartarus. We use Train, the Night Express, the Flying Ford Anglia, the S.S. Full Moon, the Night Bus and other transportation as our journey takes us to find the Warriors of Virtue. The Nightmare Family and Bill Cipher wants the Journals to begin their dark purpose. But with some help from any friends we find, We've defeated them, Shen, Kai and Tai Lung. It was the biggest journey in history. Your owner, Princess Yuna.". Yuna puts away her Journal and looked at the stars. The End In the first post credit, The tour of Golden Oaks Library begins. Princess Luna: Yuna is very heroic. (to Isamu) That's right, Isamu. Yes she is. Yes she is. Prince Isamu: (giggles) Princess Celestia: Are my babies having fun? Prince Indy: (cooing) Princess Anna: (giggles) The foals took a look around the Library. Bart Simpson: Sweet Mama! Tyone: What do you think? Jennifer: Boy, And I thought Tirek was up to no good. And even Twilight and her friends defeated him. Princess Yuna: I know, Right? Lisa Simpson: Tell me about it. Pedro: Now, Thanks to Tyrone and the Dipper Clones, Anything you guys did was possible. Dusty Crophopper: They're very brave at heart. Then, Tyrone brought out the Dipper Clones. Even, the Ninjago Team and Heroes of Chima brought out the supplies. Tyrone: Welcome to Golden Oaks Library, The home of the Ninjago Team, heroes of Chima and us Dipper Clones. This is where we train, How to be heroic, Hangout, Have a sleepover and some sort. Sensei Garmadon: Giving new comers a pleasant welcome as usual. Ford Pines: No doubt. Thorax: I'll say. The Dipper Clones showed the new comers around. Jennifer: So, This is where you guys hang out. Vanellope von Schweetz: Right you are, Jennifer. Gizmo: (singing his tune) Dipper Pines: Just listen to Gizmo sing. As the foals came in, They were given directions. Hooves: So, Which rooms are there, Tyrone? Tyrone: That way is to the underground boxing room where some train to do some boxing. The elevator came and everyone entered. In the underground, Jennifer was amazed. Bart Simpson: Ay Camabra!!! Princess Yuna: And this is the universal GPS to all locations of other worlds. Jennifer: This is just like the Bunker in the woods, the Mystery Shack, Gru's house and others like that. Kai: We'd enjoyed this place ever since. Nya: Pretty good, Huh? There was the rooms like bedrooms for the Ninjago Team members, Heroes of Chima and the Dipper Clones, Library, Kitchen, dining room, ballroom, fitness room, the movie theatre, arcade, nightclub, training rooms, anger management class, basements, laboratory, research lab (with Universe Portal and LEGO Dimensions gateway), creation labs, vending machine room, guest rooms, 13 bathrooms, sports field, Hall of Fame, laundry room, repair workshop, X-Wing Starfighter and Spaceship workshop, TV Room, Museum room, Club Room, the Dipper Clones' Hangout and Break Room, Foals' Hangout, Vehicle Workshop, Garages, Toy Shop, Swimming Pool and Hot Tub, Gardens and Greenhouses, Nursing Room and Hospital Wing, Nursery, Look out balconies, Room of traps, Weaponry, The hallways, The offices for royalties, Mentors and Teachers. Sensei Wu: This is where my brother I meditate. Lloyd Garmadon: This is our bedrooms. P.I.X.A.L.: This is the room where all of the Shen Gong Wu are put. Grenda: Wow, This is so incredible. Misako: And we even let the Xiaolin Warriors use them anytime. Tyrone: How're we doing, Sensei. Sensei Garmadon: That'll do, Tyrone. Hooves: And look, All of those historical treasures. Princess Yuna: Yup, Just like the Journals said. They've exit the elevator, Then in the Portal Room. X-PO: Greetings, New comers. Lisa Simpson: Who is that? Misako: That's X-PO, Exposition for short. He creates the LEGO Portals. X-PO: At your service. The Journals were placed on the book shelves, It was a remarkable sight. Princess Flurry Heart: Our new friends loved the tour, Mom. Princess Cadance: They sure do, Flurry Heart. Princess Celestia: And look how much fun our babies are having in the nursery. Prince Indy: (playing with his ball) Princess Anna: (playing with her blocks) Princess Celestia: Even Isamu is having fun. Prince Isamu: (plays in the small slide) Princess Luna: (chuckles) Isamu, Indy, Anna, Tyrone, Flashlight, Sebeena and Sapphire Gem are playing in the playpen. In the treasure room, There was the Ark of the Covenant, the Hand of Midas, the Holy Grail, the Kronos Stone, the Tablet of Time and other kinds of ultimate treasures. In the vehicle workshop, All kinds of land, sea and sky vehicles are made properly. Tyrone: This is our treasure room, Where all of the ultimate treasures were held. Jennifer: Cool. Stanley Pines: Wow, Brings back so many memories. Ford Pines: Cole, Show everyone the vehicle room. Cole: Sure, Ford. Cole took the foals to the vehicle room. There was vehicles like the DeLorean Time Machine, the Jules Verne Time Train, Locomotive 131, the X-Wing fighters, the Millennium Falcon, Ecto-1, its 2016 replica, the Flying Ford Anglia, the Knight Bus, the Hogwarts Express, the Polar Express, Goofy's AMC Pacer station wagon, Gizmo's Pink Barbie Car, K.I.T.T., the Magic School Bus, the A-Team's Van and many more. Cole: This is the vehicle room. Hooves: Wow, There are vehicles like the X-Wing fighters, the Millennium Falcon and others like that. Armor Bride: You should meet Steamy, Puffy, Shai-Shay and the other engines. Because they'd be honored to meet new friends. Lisa Simpson: That picture of the famous Fabulous Hudson Hornet was amazing. Princess Yuna: Yeah, We always remember Doc. His spirit is still with us, He's always in our hearts. Stanley Pines: (picks up Gizmo's pink toy car) That car must be belong to Gizmo when he raced to the rescue and beat the evil gremlin. Gizmo: Uh-Huh. Dipper Pines: Okay, Gizmo. Let's see you drive. Princess Yuna: I know, Jennifer. They're good friends once you get to know them. The tour ends as Yuna and her friends go out to have some fun. In the second, Dipper and Ford were playing golf. Dipper Pines: (using the gold club to swing) You're up, Grunkle Ford. Ford Pines: Okay, Let's see what this old man can do. The Mystery Cart was driven by Pound Cake, They continued their game. Dipper Pines: My turn. Ford Pines: Go ahead. Dipper finally made a hole in one. Dipper Pines: Yes! I won! Gizmo: Hole in one! Dipper Pines: Yes! Gizmo: Yay! Dipper and Ford are celebrating. In the third, Jennifer was being trained by the Warriors of Virtue. Jennifer: I'm ready, Yun. Yun: Think fast! (swings his sword) Jennifer: (blocks with her staff) Tsun: Very good, Jennifer. Yee: You're learning well. Jennifer: Thanks. With that done, Jennifer trained some more. In the fourth, Tyrone and the Dipper Clones decorating Yuna's palace. Tyrone: Okay, Let's get to work. The decorations are Japanese lanterns, ribbons and other party favors for a big celebration. Dipper Clone #6: It's ready. Dipper Clone #7: Now what? Tyrone: We wait for Yuna. Yuna was down researching. The Journals glowed as a sign. Then, the lights were on. Princess Yuna: What is all this!? Sensei Garmadon: A Japanese Party in your honor, Yuna. Tyrone: And your family. Princess Luna: For us!? Hiro: We don't know what to say! Prince Isamu: (cooing) Princess Solarna: Wow! Princess Yuna: They're beautiful! Prince Isamu: (embracing the ribbons) Princess Luna: And Isamu loved the ribbons. The Dipper Clones celebrated like crazy, They party like there's no tomorrow. In the fifth, Kevin, Stuart and Bob were keeping Dollar Fancy company. Kevin: (translates what the best day ever it was) Dollar Fancy: You said it, Kevin Stuart: (playing his guitar) Dollar Fancy: Just like the good old days. Bob: (playing with Tim, his teddy bear) Dollar Fancy: I know, Bob. You do. Kevin: (nods) Dollar Fancy is well aquanted with his minion friends. In the sixth, Flurry Heart, Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde are out exploring Zootopia. Princess Flurry Heart: Wow, Exploring is fun. Nick Wilde: You said it. Judy Hopps: You see, Zootopia is a very special place for you to visit every now and then. Princess Flurry Heart: I got the best feeling on visiting Zootopia all the time. Judy Hopps: I'll bet you do, Flurry Heart. Princess Flurry Heart: I will be the best Princess just like my mom. Nick Wilde: Well, Are you your mother's daughter? Yes, Yes you are. In the seventh, Time Line and Captain Neweyes are making inventions of their own. Time Line: Check this out, Captain Neweyes. Captain Neweyes: All right. Time Line has invented the Flying Car, Scooter, Bike, Stroller, Motor Cycle, Limousine and Ship. Captain Neweyes: Very good. Time Line: Thank you. Captain Neweyes: You should try some of my Brain Grain Cereal, They'll give you all the knowledge you'll need. Time Line: And I'm sure Dexter would love it too. Captain Neweyes: Yes, I'll bet he would. Time Line: That way, He'll think smarter enough like a genius. Then, They all laughed with joyful agreeent. In the eighth, Moon Shoes was polishing some shoes. Moon Shoes: How am I doing, Princess Luna. Princess Luna: Splendid job, Moon Shoes. Princess Celestia: A very wonderful job. Keep up the good work. Moon Shoes: Will do, Princess Celestia. Moon Dancer: That's our little princess. Mirage the Illusionist: Always finish the job the quicker way. Moon Shoes: Thanks, Mom. Thanks, Daddy. With amount of talents, Moon Shoes worked hard polishing plenty of shoes. In the ninth, the Cake and Pines Twins beat King Leonidas and his team at Soccer. Dipper Pines: Come on, We have got score to win. King Leonidas: You're on. Mabel Pines: Bring... It... On! The team are competing until the Cake and Pines Twins won! Pound Cake: We did it! Pumpkin Cake: We won! Mabel Pines: Cake and Pines Twins Team wins! King Leonidas: Well done. Gizmo: Go team! Dipper Pines: Are you enjoying it, Gizmo? Gizmo: Uh-Huh! Dipper Pines: Make sure you use plenty of sunblock. Then, Their animal teammates lifted the Cake and Pines Twins. In the tenth, Thunder Storm earned a Wonderbolt Badge. Spitfire: Here you go. Hurricane Cloud: You will join the Wonderbolt Junior Members, Thunder Storm. Thunder Storm: Wow. The Wonderbolt Badge. I like it. Soarin: You've earned it. Thunder Storm: Thanks, Aunt Spitfire. Thanks, Uncle Soarin. Vapor Trail: You've earned it too, Sky Trail. Sky Trail: Thanks, Mom. Vapor Trail: Be sure to keep up the good work. Sky Trail: And don't stop until you finish. So, The Junior Wonderbolts begin their training. In the eleventh, The new students came to Wallace and Gromit's Middle School. Doc Emmett Brown: Welcome, New students. The students are amazed at the School. Phineas Flynn: Wow. Bart Simpson: Ay Camabra! Lisa Simpson: Ay Camabra is right, Bart. Wallace and Gromit's Middle School. Princess Yuna: That's right. Jules Brown: Brother, We should go to class. Verne Brown: You said it. The students agreed to go to the Classroom. In the twelfth, Silver Fashion is visiting Celestville. Coco Pommel: Hello, King Babar. King Babar: Silver Shill, Coco Pommel, Silver Fashion, You came to visit. Silver Fashion: That's right. Silver Shill: Your lucky red baseball cap is very lucky for you. Silver Fashion: Thanks, Dad. King Babar: This way, Please. In the last one, Yuna introduced her new friends to some friends in Fantasyland. Princess Yuna: You are gonna love our friends here. Jennifer: I sure can't wait. Princess Yuna: You will meet Prince Casey Jr., Princess Tillie, Cindy, Toots, Tootle, Montana, Emma, Puffle, Ivor, Jebediah, Georgia, Pete, Farnsworth, Alfred, Melissa, Tom Jerry, Azul, Greendale Rocket, Johnny, Doc, Jacob Pneumatic, Huey, Timothy Timkens aka Big Tim, Bonnie, Jason, Sir Reginald, Sasha, Chugs, the human counterparts of Twilight, her friends, Cheerilee, The Cutie Mark Crusaders, the many others, Mary Beth, Guicho and our three mentors, Principal Celestia, Vice Principal Luna and Dean Cadance. Jennifer: Hello. Lisa Simpson: How do you do? Princess Yuna: Everyone, These are our new friends we were telling you about. Twilight Sparkle (Human): Hello. Name's Twilight Sparkle. Those are my friends, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Applejack, Spike, Sunset Shimmer, Starlight Glimmer, Mirage, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Babs Seed, Sunburst, Flash Sentry, Tree Hugger, Sugarcoat, Indigo Zap, Sunny Flare, Sour Sweet, Lemon Zest and other counterparts of others from Equestria. Vice Principal Luna: Welcome to Fantasyland. Princess Yuna: What do you guys think? Hooves: It's so amazing, Especially meeting human counterparts of royalties including Cornelia, Petunia, Georgina and Samantha. Vice Principal Luna: And we're pleased to meet all of you. Principal Celestia: Canterlot High and Crystal Prep Academy will always be opened to you. Dean Cadance: Anytime you wish to visit us. Casey Jr.: Hello there, Welcome to Fantasyland. Where our home is your home. Tillie: This is our baby, Cindy. (to her baby) Say hi, Sweetie. Princess Cindy: (cooing) Jennifer: Aaaww, She's so cute. Flurry Heart: (embracing Jennifer) Dean Cadance: And this is my baby, Flurry Heart Princess Yuna: So, Where are you up to now, Pedro. Pedro: I'm just going back home in Disneyland. I'll catch ya later. Princess Yuna: Okay, Bye. Bart Simpson: Later, Dudes. Littlefoot: See ya. The Journals are glowing bright as the star. And so, Things are back to normal. Category:Princess Yuna and Friends' Amazing Escapades Category:Scenes Category:Ending Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225